Diabetes in Oklahoma American Indians has reached unacceptable levels, with an estimated prevalence rate of 14.5%. It is considered to be an epidemic of monumental proportions with unacceptable levels of disability and death. Unfortunately, research has indicated that American Indian children and adolescents are now at increased risk for obesity, abnormal glucose tolerance, and T2D (type 2 diabetes), conditions originally considered problems of middle-aged adults. This is in addition to the risk of having type 1 diabetes (Tl D), traditionally more common in children. Furthermore, offspring of mothers with diabetes during pregnancy are at even greater risk for these outcomes. The Oklahoma Center for American Indian Diabetes Health Disparities (OCAIDHD), known as the American Indian Diabetes Prevention Center (AIDPC) Community Engagement/Outreach Core is dedicated to primary and secondary prevention of diabetes with a focus on children and adolescents of American Indian communities. The Community Engagement/Outreach Core involves two distinct projects to address health disparities from diabetes: 1) the Eagle Books Project, which includes the evaluation of the dissemination, receptiveness, and utilization of the Eagle Books Series distributed in Oklahoma and New Mexico, and 2) the American Indian Youth Asset Project focusing on primary prevention strategies.